Dragon Child
by Jade Soulless
Summary: What will happen when a young girl is walking home alone and find's what she least expected? ( HORRID summery, Please give it a try! )


My inspiration was this devination artist: Drawing called Red Dragon, She is really amazing and I would love if you could look at her :) The song I listened to at the time ( Over, and over, and over, ) Was Bring me back to life by evanescence :)** Please leave a review!  
**

* * *

A child walks down the moonlight street, A few dim street lights towering over her as she shivers, pulling the red cloak a bit closer to her dark skin.**  
**

Her brown eyes glance around the tree's to her side, fearing every shadow and darkness, She could see the shadows walking beside her, their red eyes gleaming and sharp teeth shining, Full of evil intentions.  
The girl no older than 7 walks alone to all eye's but her own as she speeds up her gate from fear of the shadows.

She sighs her soft breath turning to fog in the cold air before a wave of heat washes over he melting away the cold. She stops in place looking up, Her face is illuminated as her eyes reflect the red glow, Her eyes shining with fear as embers swirl around her black frizzy hair.

She stares into the huge eyes in front of her, bigger then her own form, She looked like an ant compared to the red dragon before her. The dragon narrows his eyes at the child huffing through his nose he sends more embers flying gently through the air.

She gulps as the dragon raises its head and stands up, its huge claws scraping the burning, lava pooled concrete and breaking it, its hulking weight leaving footprints.

It opens its mouth reviling long sharp teeth longer then most tree's, Its eyes shine powerfully as it lets out a roar that shatters the ground, causing the girl to fall as lava fills the cracks that deepen, most going 30 feet below the ground.

She clutches the small piece of ground as most of the highway becomes a lava filled abyss.

She starts to shake in fear as the dragon lowers it head level to hers again, Its teeth bared as its rank breath overtakes her, She coughs weakly.

After a moment of tense starring the dragon lowers its head more, Dipping itself into the lava, Disappearing.  
The child lays down on the hot concrete looking down for the huge beast but it was gone, As she stands her light pink dress rips slightly. She frowns a little but stops as the lava bubbles and hisses, The dragon slowly reappears glowing brighter than the sun forcing her to cover her eyes for a moment. His scales shine sleekly as he turns to her lowering his neck, a golden bridle attached to his lower neck.

The child hesitates before smiling brightly, she doesn't know that it shines brighter than the dragon. Her small hands close on the bridle as she shakily lifts herself up and sits down, Clutching the saddle with all her strength the dragon turns to look at her trustingly, His golden eyes sparkle as her own with wonder.

The dragons wings unlatch from his armored scaled sides, his powerful wings lifting him up and snapping trees trunks just from the sheer air moving.

He raises her into the inky sky and she reach's out feeling the stars brush her fingertips as they dive down and roll, she cries out in freedom in joy and shuts her eyes at the feeling.

They straighten they're flight and she pats his cool metal scales as they spiral downwards, she peeks over the side and see's her house below.

They stop and he lowers his neck allowing her to slide down it with a cheerful laugh, She hugs his nose although her arms down even reach halfway around it, Plating an innocent kiss on scales.  
His eyes show his smile as he fly's up, roaring and breathing fire into the sky.

The child runs as fast as she can into the house, her cloak whipping around her as she bursts into the door. " mama mama!" She cries running into the kitchen.  
" What honey?" Her mother turns flashing a warming smile. The child jumps into her mom hugging her neck " I saw a dragon! He took me on a ride back to the house!"

She smiles knowingly " I'm sure he did" she says as the child rushes back out the door making whooshing noises as she holds her arm out, her mother leaning into the doorway smiling at her innocence.

" What a shame" The child thinks to herself " That she can't see him, she has to play make-believe "

* * *

It was really fun to write, :) Please leave a review it only takes a few moments, and always _Stay safe! 3_


End file.
